Too Many Lies
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Those who are different are shunned, but those who think they're perfect... This didn't apply to a group of Pokemorphs who want to break Team Rockets chains on them


First Pokemorph story. D w00t. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Characters are mine, but I wish I owned Pokemon. ( I WILL ONCE I TAKE OVER THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -smacks herself- Sorry force of habit...

* * *

In some ways, those who are different are shunned by others. However for these different ones, life was no different then what they faced before…

The darkness soon fell upon the head quarters. It was silent in one part of the building as the members of Team Rocket began to head to there sleeping dorms. That is, if they weren't on guard duty in the north part.

Within the north part lied a line of large cages, almost like jail cells. Each contained one human and their main Pokemon. For these young teenagers, life had taken a turn when they ended up experiments for Team Rocket, fused with their own Pokemons DNA.

The first to walk by was experiment 34527. Her name was Lily. She resided within the cage with her Tauros, Terra. Her skin was light brown with a ruff dark brown around her neck. Her feet were hooves and her head had horns. Three whips like tails were flat on the floor as she peered out. Her cloths where only that of a Japanese girl middle school outfit and her hair was short and brown.

The next was another female, in red shirt and darker red vest with long black pants. However she had two large Beautifly wings coming from her back and the antennas on her head as she rested in the bed with her own Beautifly, Silk. She was experiment 69306, or also known as Sarah. Her hair was a very light colored brown.

The next was a young male, he wore only a green shirt and blue shorts, but his hair was blonde. He held the markings of a Raichu, with the ears and tail of one. Experiment 64271, also known as Ronno, and his Raichu, Rya.

Across from Lily was a boy, with the markings, ears and tail of his Arcanine. He wore a red shirt, much like Sarah's and long black baggy navy pants. His bushy tail rested motionless on the floor as he stroked his Arcanine, Ciro. He was experiment 62847, also known as Zake with his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Next to him was a young lady and his sister. She held the markings of a Ninetails, with almost golden like skin and all nine tails. She patted her own Ninetails, Enya on the head. Her clothing was much like her brother except she had a pink shirt and purple baggy pants. She was experiment 36327, also known as Flare with her long blonde hair.

Next to her was a young boy, no older then ten himself, while the rest were around sixteen, seventeen and eighteen. He had white skin with the markings, ear and tail of a Pachirisu. His hair was shaggy and white, and he cuddled his own Pachirisu, Patches. He was experiment 40239, also known as Mikey, the youngest of them all.

Across from his was another young boy, older then him. His skin was almost purple, with a tight yellow shirt and long navy pants. His hair was turned purple as his held the markings, ears and tail of a Espeon. Cuddling Kalinda, his Espeon the boy who was experiment 43654, named Ravi, wondered when the guard would tell them it was time to go to bed.

At the very end of the hall held the most dangerous morph of them all. Her skin was black with the markings, ears and tail of her Umbreon. She wore a black tank top with a red moon on it and long black baggy pants. Her eyes had turned red, as her long black hair rested behind her. She was with her Umbreon, Neona. She was experiment 82056, also known as Luna. She was considered the most hostile of them all and was kept on high locks.

They all settled back as the door swung open. "Alright maggots!" Yelled a guard. "It's bed time for you all."

The morphs scrambled to their beds as they settled down their Pokemon on their own. The only one who did nothing was Luna.

"Experiment 82056! You have to…" The guard was cut off by her growl.

"My name is Luna…" Her eyes glowed as the guard began to shake. Neona let out a loud growl as her rings began to glow along side her Pokemorph trainer. The guard shrank back out the door closing it quickly behind him.

"Take it easy Luna." Ravi said to his sister. "You'll get yourself zapped again…"

"After all this time I'd think she'd be used to it by now." Ronno shrugged.

"I am" Luna snorted. "I want to see the moon so leave me alone."

"You always want to…" Sarah snapped.

"She's half Umbreon, what would you expect?" Zake fiddled with his blanket putting it on Ciro and settling in himself.

Mikey, Lily and Flare were already asleep as Ronno began to doze off lightly. Ravi hugged Kalinda close to him as he drifted off to sleep. Sarah had fallen asleep rather quickly.

Zake turned toward Luna. "Luna pleases… Don't make this difficult…" Luna ignored him. "What do you think about anyways?"

"A way to be a set free." She muttered patting Neona on the head. Zake blinked and Ciro shifted.

"How?" Zake asked.

"These locks can't hold on forever. They can't be broken from the inside… But…" A smirk came upon her face.

"But?"

"Each lock has its weakness… Sooner or later, they will fall."

"There's news of a new Pokemorph coming in… Another female with some type of water Pokemon DNA." He muttered.

"It's Milotic DNA" Luna huffed. "They're putting her in the empty cage across from the storage room."

"And all they gave her from what the others saw was a kiddy pool." Zake glared down the hall. "Do you know her name?"

"Ravi told me… What was it…..? The Morph fell silent for a moment… "Oh yes, Misa. She's around Mikey's age…"

"Really now? What's her Milotics name?"

"Krystal." Luna said. "She's supposed to almost slither like a snake, poor girl."

"She'll have water tight locks then?"

"Yeah… Which makes it even better… Remember how I said each lock has it weakness…"

"Yes."

"It's our own weakness… Meaning a electric blast could break her lock. Her water could break yours and Enya's."

Zake suddenly knew where Luna was going on this. "Use our own weaknesses to break the locks and escape?" He paused. "But what happened when we get out?"

"Some people say Pokemon's don't exist and we can prove them wrong and make them respect us. There are people who will respect us."

"And those who don't?"

"Ignore them. Our powers are far stronger then anything from Team Rocket… so is our Pokemon." Luna gave Neona another pat on the head. "Go to bed. I will think of a way."

Zake settled in his bed with Ciro while Luna glanced up at the moon.

"Breon…" Neona's voice said softly.

"Don't worry Neona. We will get out of here…" Letting her rings glow Luna knew she'd wait until this new morph came out of the lab… And then she would do it…

* * *

Review... NOW. Or I will eat your head. 


End file.
